roblox_tower_battles_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Helicopter
The helicopter is a tower that rivals the Aviator, it can be used to attack zombies and to help other towers to detect camo. Appearance *The helicopter has 6 people inside: 2 Pilots, 2 Radio Operators, and 2 Machine Gunners *It also has 4 M60 LMG *And it has a radio inside of it Upgrades Level 1 - default ($1200) *Same as the infobox *Shoots automatic *the radio would sometimes have people talking to each other The messages they would said *"Go go go" (when playing on a hard wave like 38) *"Enemy down" (when killing a zombie that has more than 100,000 health) *"Triumph!" (when beating survival mode or an event) Level 2 - IFR ($3200) *Grants the ability to detect camo *Now it can make other towers detect camo *Sell Price increases to $2100 Level 3 - Missiles ($9000) *Cosmetics: there are 2 peoples with headsets, Minigun, 4 missile launchers, and an antenna that can increase the towers' range *Each Missile deals 50 damage (there are 4 missile launchers, making the total damage 2400 (50x12x4)) and it will launch them once per minute *Minigun deals 75 damage per shoot *Gives 10% range to each tower *Sell Price increases to $6000 Level 4 - Extra Range ($16500) *Increases range by 15% *Sell Price increases to $10000 Level 5 - Warbird ($26960) *Cosmetics: 2 HMG, Rocket Launchers are more futuristic, 2 mini cannons, and there are 7 soldiers in the inside *Heavy Machine Gun deals 90 damage and shoots 10 times per second *Launches 8 Rockets per 1 minute that deals 350 (2800 in total) *Minicannons deal 25 damage per shoots and shoots 10 times per second *It summons 7 soldiers when it lands on the ground, the soldiers will be picked up once they reach the end of the map (or end of 3 islands in endless mode), they can detect camo and when they shoot they deal 10x10 damage (10 shots per 5 seconds), there can be only 5 armies per track (or between 10-1000 in endless mode), and the soldiers will sometimes use their knife to stab zombies and deal 10 damage and 3 bleed damage permanently or they might use their pistol to shoot zombies and deal 10 damage per shot, and it has 12 HP *Soldier Cosmetics: Backpack, Pistol on the side, Knife on the other side, M4A1, Goggles, and a level 5 character *It will land troops once per 3 minutes *Sell Price increases to $18650 Tactics *It can help other towers to detect camo, but it cannot give camo detection to level 3 Aviator or level 3 Exterminator as they already give towers camo (it cannot give camo detection to all towers who also give camo detection) *This tower at level 5 can only be upgraded 5 times (or between 10 to the max amount of endless towers), so you need to use a villager if they are not enough *The Soldiers would easily kill a group of normals, hiddens, boss1, or even Guardian in endless mode as they deal large damage Trivia *some quotes are a reference to counter strike *Warbird is a reference to CODAW *It is one of the only towers that can give camo detection to other towers Category:Fanmade Tower